Everything You Know Is Wrong
by Kodlak.Aela
Summary: 5 years after the end of Glee Club, Kitty escapes to Los Angeles and Sugar is there to welcome her. Both of them have dealt with a lot of good and bad things in those five years, and together they share some experiences that teach them about the highs and lows of life.
1. What Do You Want?

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

**Notes: I don't own Glee. This is fiction written for fun, not profit. **

**If any of you read my previous story, _The Retreat_, just know this is going to be a very different type of story.**

* * *

**1. What Do You Want?**

"_Alright Kitty, I'm going to show you some ink blots and you are going to tell me the first thing that comes to mind when you see them. Okay?"_

"_Mrs. Schuester, is this really necessary?"_

"_Kitty, after everything you've been through, the superintendent asked me to make sure your mental state was not too fragile for you to return to school and afterschool activities. So, Yes, it is necessary."_

"_Fine."_

"_Okay! The first one is here."_

"_Ummm… a bunch of pretty flowers."_

"_Good. Next."_

"_Laundry detergent."_

"_Interesting… Next."_

"_Two bears high-fiving."_

"_Kitty, if you choose to not take this seriously it might mean no more Cheerios or no school musical for you."_

"_Maybe I don't want those things anymore."_

"_Well then Kitty, what do you want?"_

…

Kitty Wilde sat upon a crowded bus. The sunlight was shining in through the window again; they had been on the road all through the night. Even though the windows were tinted, the heat was starting to become unbearable. Kitty never liked the sun. Her pale skin burns easily, and she always gets sweaty and gross. Plus, recently the warmth on her skin would always bring back her bad memories. She adjusted the personal a/c vent over her head and rolled over to keep the sun off her face.

"Good morning passengers. Our estimate time of arrival in Los Angeles is 7:15. If you are continuing with us to San Diego remain on the bus and let everyone else disembark. Thank you for riding with us."

The woman next to her was an elderly woman doing some knitting. She noticed Kitty stirring and decided this was an invitation to start socializing. "So where are you headed young lady?"

"LA," was all Kitty replied.

"Oh really? How long have you been on the bus?"

"Since Ohio."

"Wow that's far. You must be in for something really exciting." Kitty nodded. Despite her reluctance to talk to this woman, she had an infectious charm. "I'm going to see my granddaughter in San Diego. She's probably around your age actually."

The woman handed Kitty a wallet-sized photo of the girl in question. "Wow, she's pretty," Kitty offered the compliment in earnest.

"Yes, she was. It's such a shame how she got sick and lost her beautiful hair. Someone that young getting cancer is just brutal…"

The brief moment of positive social interaction with this woman was already ruined. The woman kept talking, but Kitty stopped listening. She just stared forward and waited for the woman to stop talking.

"So are you traveling to see anyone in Los Angeles?"

"Umm yes…" Kitty paused to think of the best way to describe her. "… an old friend."

"Oh that's nice."

Eventually, the bus reached Los Angeles and Kitty left the woman behind. Kitty got off, grabbed her small suitcase, and looked around. Union Station was famous, she had seen it in movies all her life, but nothing prepare her for the real thing.

After a few awestruck minutes, Kitty heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Oh my God! You're really here!"

Sugar Motta had barely changed from the last time Kitty had seen her. She was still wearing exaggerated, fancy clothes and had that same goofy smile. She ran over and nearly tackled Kitty with a big hug. Kitty tensed up at first, but eventually hugged back.

"Come on, everyone coming to LA from the midwest needs to see the ocean as soon as possible."

Sugar dragged Kitty to her car and Kitty loaded up her stuff inside. On the way to the beach, Sugar kept asking Kitty about everyone from Glee and if Kitty had been keeping in touch with any of them. Kitty hadn't really, but she told Sugar all she could remember. The long car ride out gave Kitty a chance to finally relax somewhat. It was a nice feeling. It was starting to feel like a good idea coming to see Sugar.

Once they were looking upon the Pacific Ocean, Sugar spoke up again, "I honestly don't know what to say at times like these."

"Maybe nothing needs to be said…" Kitty offered.

"Five years… wow. Like, is this really you? Is this a dream? If I close my eyes are you going to disappear?"

Kitty chuckled to herself. Sugar's upbeat personality was something Kitty was always intrigued by. How could that girl think and talk so fast? What was going on inside her head?

"I should never have let us lose touch. Girls like us need to stick together."

"Girls like us?"

"Yeah: sexy, confident, talented, fashionable, first names that nobody believes we were born with…" That made Kitty laugh. Kitty had not laughed this much in a long time; Sugar just had this effect on her.

They decided to walk around on the sand for a little bit and talk some more. They ran around, occasionally splashed around when the waves got close enough to them, and then just sat down and watched the seagulls. Kitty was having such a good time already. She was happy again. She was starting to think she wasn't capable of that emotion anymore.

"I know I asked already, but seriously, how is everyone? Give me the dirt this time…"

"I don't know. Everyone is … the same. No one changed too drastically after Glee ended. You know that. You were lucky you got out early and didn't have to sit through everyone coming back and rehashing all their old problems." Kitty thought back to the events of that June five years ago when she saw Quinn, Puck, Brittany and everyone else come back. Sugar was one of the few conspicuous absences. "You know, you never really gave any of us a good reason of why you quit on us. Or why you left McKinley…"

"That's a story for later." Sugar briefly lost her smile when saying that. Kitty realized she wasn't the only one with a lot of demons. "Plus it was more fun letting everyone think I had like gone crazy or been kidnapped or something. Did they think I went crazy?"

"That was one of many rumors I heard, yes." After a brief silence, Kitty opened up to Sugar. "Without Glee, I started to just hate everything about that school. Then after all the … _other things_ it just started to feel like a black hole. I fucking hated it and everyone there."

"Then why did you stay so long? Why didn't you get out at the first opportunity?"

"I'm here now. That's all that matters."

"Kitty… when you called me out of the blue and asked me for a place to stay while you were in LA, you never told me how long you'd be here. Not that I'm saying you can't stay with me! My door is always open to you. I just want to know where your head is at."

"I don't know how long I'll be here. There's still so much I want to see. Not just America, I want to see Europe, Australia, maybe something like Japan."

"Japan? Doesn't everyone over there watch cartoon porn?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry. I'm just happy you got out of Lima finally. It was the best decision I ever made, and now you get to experience it too."

They had burgers from a stand at the Pier, and then they drove back toward the city to Sugar's apartment. When they got there Kitty was amazed by the size of it. It was incredible. They were so far up, the view was amazing.

"Make yourself at home. Welcome to Sugar Shack West!"

Sugar took Kitty all around her penthouse. She showed her to the guest room, which was more than enough space for her. Kitty spent some time freshening up after the long bus ride, and it took her a while to figure out the state-of-art shower. As she washed away the dirt and sand from their trip to the beach, Kitty could help but think that some of her troubles were getting washed away too. It was a nice feeling.

Kitty got out of the shower and started getting dressed. She had already put on a pair of panties, and was in the process of putting on a bra, when Sugar just walked through the door. Kitty moved to cover herself, but it was as if Sugar thought what she was doing was completely okay. She hardly reacted to seeing Kitty half-naked. She just continued in the room and started talking about dinner plans.

"I want to take you to a favorite place of mine. It's kind of upscale so dress in something nice. If you didn't bring anything like that you can borrow something from me."

"OK," Kitty said nervously. Even though Kitty had been half-naked in locker rooms with the other Cheerios, that didn't make this situation normal or comfortable under any circumstances.

"I have so many clothes, I keep a lot of stuff in here." She opened the closet revealed a number of expensive looking dresses. "Any of things should do." Then she paused. "Expect this one, I'm wearing it." Then to make things even more awkward, Sugar immediately pulled off the clothes she was wearing in order to change into the dress she had just seen. Now they were both in their underwear. Sugar finally seemed to realize that Kitty was uncomfortable, and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kitty deflected. "Thank you. For everything."

Sugar departed with her dress and let Kitty finished getting dressed alone. About an hour later, they left to go get dinner.

The place Sugar had picked out was nice. It was full of rich people types and food with fancy names. Everyone there looked like they could be a movie star.

While eating, Kitty and Sugar reminisced about the times they spent together in high school. They talked a lot of glee club and how much fun they had doing it, and how sad it was that future classes couldn't have that. Eventually that made Kitty want to press Sugar to talk about how she left McKinley, but she didn't want to come out and just ask in case talking about it would make Sugar uncomfortable. She'd have to build up to it.

"I'd love to live like this all the time. You are lucky, Sugar."

"I guess…" began Sugar. "My Dad always used to say, '_What else is there to have in life apart from luxury?_' I guess that philosophy rubbed of on me more than I realized." She took a sip from her drink and seemed to drift back into a memory. "I always used to argue with him though. I would say, '_Well Daddy, what about love or creativity? Life is worth living for those things.'_ Then he'd tell me I was being silly."

"That sucks. I always thought you're Dad gave you everything you wanted."

"For a lot of things he did. But he never thought things like Glee club were worth my time. I had to beg and beg and beg so much to get him to pay for the Troubletones, and when we lost at Sectionals he didn't want me to go back the Glee with the other girls. Eventually I got tired of fighting him. That's why I left."

"You left because your father forced you to quit?"

"Well, there was more to it. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes were always so encouraging of me after the Troubletones ended, but then Santana and Mercedes left, and I had Brittany only. But then she left too and I was alone. It wasn't worth it anymore."

"What about me?" Kitty blurted out. "… and Marley, Unique, or Tina? I thought we were friends…"

"We were. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said I was alone. But there's nothing I can do now. If I could go back in time and change it, I would."

"If you could go back in time, there's a couple things I'd get you to fix for me while you were there…"

"Hey, let's not go there. This is supposed to be a fun dinner, and we've already had too much sad talk."

They finished eating, and then Sugar decided to take Kitty around the city some more. She showed her a lot of the major tourist-y things and all of that took a couple hours.

Around 11 o'clock, Sugar suggested they go to one of her favorite nightclubs to get some fun dancing in. Kitty agreed because overall she was having a really good time. At the club, they didn't have to wait in line at all because Sugar was "well connected," as she put it. They had a drink each and then danced for a bit.

Kitty had fun dancing. She hadn't done that it so long, not since before everything that happened…

They went back to the bar, and the bartender started talking to them. He was a nice-looking guy who was wearing only a tanktop. Kitty figured it was so that he could show off his muscles and get drunk girls to give him bigger tips (or maybe their phone numbers). "How do you two know each other?"

Sugar gave the bartender flirty eyes and answered, "We are old friends from Lima, Ohio."

"And now you're here together? You must be very close."

"Well she's just visiting me while she sees the world for the first time. Before today we hadn't seen each other in five years."

"What happened?"

Sugar was about to answer, but Kitty spoke up for the first time to answer instead, "It's complicated." Sugar gave Kitty a confused look, and Kitty silently pleaded with Sugar to leave it be, and not tell this stranger her life story.

"Yeah … Life just got it the way," was the answer Sugar decided to go with.

After a few more minutes at the bar, Kitty needed to get some fresh air, so she told Sugar about it. Sugar showed Kitty the exit but didn't want to go outside herself. So they separated for a bit.

While she was outside, Kitty thought about Sugar and how nice it was for her to be so welcoming. Her momentary calm was broken when a drunk asshole burst through the exit door and slammed right into Kitty's back. Not only was it painful, but he also spilled his drink on her.

She headed back inside to get some towels to wipe herself off. Sugar had loaned her this dress, she didn't want it to be ruined after one night in her care. In the Ladies' Room, she found the towels she was looking for and started cleaning up. That was when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

It was a surprising sight. She had gotten all made up in preparation for going out with Sugar, but the night of sightseeing, dancing, and drinking had taken its toll. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged. "Perfect, just perfect."

She went to wipe her face with one of the clean towels, but then she heard some noises coming from one of the stalls. Normally this wouldn't be anything unusual, it is called a **public** bathroom for a reason. But the noises coming from the stall were not the normal sounds one expects to hear in the bathroom. There were people obviously getting busy in the bathroom stall.

Suddenly, something stirred inside of Kitty. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the urge to investigate further. She went into one of the neighbor stalls and sat down on the toilet there. Whoever it was inside the other stall had not noticed her presence; they were too busy. The noises were getting more intense, and it was also starting to have an effect on Kitty. She started to feel hot. She felt herself getting wet. She cursed herself and her libido while closing her legs together tightly and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It didn't work though, and her curiosity was still urging her to get a closer look.

She took off her shoes, and stood up on the toilet seat. She stood as tall as she could so that she could pear over the stall wall. She looked down and saw something unbelievable. In the other stall were Sugar and the bartender, and Kitty couldn't have been more pleased.

* * *

**more to come…**

**Post notes: You are bound to have questions, but all will be answered as the story unfolds. Trust me.**


	2. Midnight is When the Day Begins

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**2. Midnight is When the Day Begins**

"_Daddy, what are those two people doing?"_

"_Well sweetie, that's called KISSING."_

"_Why are they doing it?"_

"_It's something two grownups do when they want to show how much they love each other."_

"_So grownups just go around _kissing_ each other all the time."_

"_NO dear, you should only ever do it with someone you love the most in the world. Like me and your mother."_

"_But I saw you kissing my babysitter last week…"_

…

Kitty saw Sugar sitting across the bartender's lap. They were making out very heatedly. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. He very clearly had a hand traveling up her dress already giving attention to her pussy. Whether or not Sugar's underwear was still on, Kitty had no idea, though. Whatever his fingers were doing, Sugar seemed to be already enjoying herself immensely.

The sounds they were making were primal and exasperated: long drawn out moans of pleasure. When Kitty feared she had been staring too long, she sank back down below the dividing wall. But she could still hear them, and that forced her to look again.

She once again stuck her head above the wall and saw that Sugar had dropped to her knees. She proceeded to lower the bartender's pants and boxers with an excited look on her face. Kitty saw the bartender's erect cock, and she thought it was probably the biggest she had ever seen: either in person or through pictures. Sugar could reach out and grab it with both hands and there was still plenty left over. That's when Kitty saw Sugar start to take him into her mouth.

Sugar licked and sucked every part of the large cock she could get her lips around. While she was doing that, she began lifting up the bottom hem of her dress. It turns out her underwear was already off and so she began fingering herself. Due to the angle she was watching them from, Kitty could only barely see Sugar's fingers at work, so she just had to imagine it, and it was an incredibly hot thing to imagine. Kitty's pussy was throbbing, begging for attention. She thought about reaching into her panties and fingering herself just as Sugar was, but she was too scared.

The bartender brought Sugar to her feet, turned her around, and pushed her up against the stall wall. Kitty got out of view just in time. She sank back down to sit on the toilet and took a deep breath. She heard the unmistakable sounds of joy from Sugar at what she knew was the bartender's massive cock entering Sugar's pussy from behind. The wall began to creek thanks to what must have been thrusting, and Kitty pressed her face against the wall imagining the way Sugar was feeling on the other side.

Sugar started to get really vocal. As she felt the bartender's hard cock pounding her pussy, she shouted, "Yes, yes, YES! Make me cum, make me cum!"

Kitty couldn't believe how hot this was making her. She had to look over the wall again, she didn't care if they saw her or not. She looked over the wall and saw that Sugar's dress had been lowered of her shoulders along with her bra. The bartender was grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples while biting the exposed skin of her shoulder. Sugar had her eyes closed and she cried out again, "YES Make me cum! FUCK ME!"

"You're so fucking hot!" The bartender turned Sugar around so they were facing each other and he kissed her hard. He pinched both her nipples between his fingers and then proceeded to reenter her pussy from their new position.

Sugar broke their kiss and cried out in what had to be a powerful orgasm. The bartender didn't let up though; he kept pounding through Sugar's orgasm. Once she was lucid enough, Sugar egged him on further, "Harder! Harder! I want it! Don't stop."

Kitty once again disappeared back into her stall. Her hands found the bottom of her dress and she clutched it tightly. The fabric was still damp from when the guy's drink had split on her, and from how much she was sweating. Kitty lost herself listening to Sugar's moans. Her mind started to drift back in time. She thought about Sugar and the brief few months they had been friends together in Glee club. Kitty thought Sugar was cool back then. She had awesome clothes, she didn't take shit from anybody, and she could twerk her cute ass like no one else.

Things she had forgotten, memories she had suppressed came roaring back. Sugar. It was all about Sugar. Kitty wanted to be the one fucking Sugar. It made so much sense to her now. With that realization, Kitty stuck her hand into her panties and started fingering herself.

In the other stall, Sugar pulled away from the bartender and dropped to her knees in front of him again. "I want to taste your cum. Give it to me." Her voice was a low whisper, dripping with lust. Sugar opened her mouth, started jerking the cock in front of her, and waited. The first few bursts of cum landed on the tip of her tongue and she licked and swallowed up all of it. Unbeknownst to them, Kitty came on her fingers and had to bite down on her forearm to stifle her screams.

As Sugar and her partner talked each down from their orgasms, Kitty was able to slip out undetected. The new female bartender who had taken over for the man Sugar just fucked, noticed Kitty leaving the bathroom with an empty look on her face and grew concerned. "Whoa sweetheart, you look awful. I think it's time you switched to coffee and sobered up."

"I'm not drunk." Kitty answered without even looking at the woman. She walked past the bar and found herself outside again. She stood around in the cold night air. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Suddenly her hands felt wet. She had been crying and she hadn't realized it. "Maybe I am drunk," she thought to herself.

"Kitty! KITTY!" Sugar shouted from the doorway behind Sugar. She found Kitty easily because there weren't that many people. "Hey you're still out here, cool. I think it's time to go." Sugar laughed and hugged Kitty from behind. If she could have seen Kitty's face, she might have started asking questions.

The jingling sounds of keys snapped Kitty out of her daze. "Stop! You can't drive you drank more than I did."

"Hahhaha. You're funny. Come on let's go!"

"Fuck. No. Stop!" The few people around them turned towards them when they heard Kitty raise her voice.

"Okay then… do you think one of these nice gentlemen will give us a ride?"

"Shut up. We're walking. You better be sober enough to do that." Kitty heard the anger of her voice and was disgusted by her lack of emotional control. She always did this: snap and get angry at the people she was closest to. It's why people always kept her at an arm's length.

Sugar began a staggered cadence in the direction of her apartment and Kitty followed her a few paces behind. It was late at night. A giant digital clock on a billboard nearby read 12:00. Some men walking by on the other side of the street stopped and catcalled them. Kitty felt like throwing up because of it, and for the fact that Sugar actually smiled and waved at them.

Kitty shoved Sugar to prevent her from stopping and doing something stupid. Sugar finally noticed how angry she was making Kitty and that realization was literally sobering. When Sugar wouldn't start walking again fast enough, Kitty merely moved past her and kept walking. She thought she recognized some of the buildings from earlier, and was confident she could make it back to Sugar's building on her own if she had to.

Sugar shouted forward to Kitty, "Kitty wait! I'm sorry. I was just trying to have some fun; don't take everything so seriously."

Kitty scoffed and kept walking. She could believe the spoiled brat from high school, the friend who had opened her home to her, and that lust filled animal from the bathroom were all the same girl. She wasn't sure what version of Sugar she'd have to deal with the rest of the way home; whichever one it was better not have lost the key to her apartment when she was almost naked sucking the bartender's dick.

Sugar caught up to Kitty just outside the front door to her building. They rode the elevator in silence. After Sugar unlocked the front door, Kitty wouldn't look at her until she physically turned the other girl's whole body around to meet her face to face.

"What's with you tonight? What happened?"

"I saw you in the bathroom."

Sugar's face dropped. She was speechless.

"I saw you and I hate myself for how turned on it made me."

"What?"

Then Kitty shoved Sugar against the wall and kissed her.

* * *

**more to come...**


	3. Shows Me Colors When There's None to See

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**3. She Shows Me Colors When There's None to See**

"_Okay girls, you heard what Shelby said. We need 12 members or the Troubletones won't be able to compete in Sectionals."_

"_Yeah we get that Sugar, but why did we get stuck doing recruitment when Santana could just use her power as Cheerios captain to just force other girls to join?"_

"_Because Santana's been dealing with a lot of stuff recently, and she doesn't need to worry about this too. Plus I started the Troubletones, it's only fitting I handle recruitment."_

"_Fine. Who do we ask first?"_

"_How about her?"_

"_Eww no, she's a freshman."_

"_Don't be picky, we need 12 remember… Hey you come over here!"_

"_Hi?"_

"_Hi, I'm Sugar, and since you're a Cheerio you probably know Bethany and Samantha. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_It's Kitty. And actually I'm not technically a Cheerio yet. I have to earn my pom-poms."_

"_Whatever... I wanted to see if you'd be interested in joining our Glee club, the Troubletones, so we can have enough members to compete at Sectionals. There are a ton of Cheerios already, so you'll fit right in."_

"_You mean like Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce? The Lesbians?"_

"_They are a couple, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."_

"_My father saw the ad attacking Coach Sylvester for having a lesbian head Cheerio. He almost made me stop trying to join. I can't then go a join an all-girl Glee club run by lesbians. He'd kill me."_

"_Okay you listen to me, Kitty. First of all, I founded the Troubletones, not Santana and Brittany. They do not run the club. Second, the fact that Santana is a lesbian and Brittany is bi doesn't affect their amazing talent. And finally, our motto is 'Fierce, Femme, Phenomenal' and if you're too scared of your father to sing alongside two amazing girls who happen to be in love, you don't live up to the motto so you probably don't belong in our club. So goodbye, basically."_

"_But…"_

…

Sugar was surprised at first that Kitty had started kissing her, but after merely seconds she was already kissing back. She wasn't sure why this was happening, but she wasn't going to stop it as long as it felt this good.

Kitty broke their kiss. There were no words spoken at all between them. Kitty slowly moved her hand, which had been around Sugar's neck, down to fiddle with the neckline of Sugar's dress. She was nervous, worried, and unsure of what to do next. However, as soon as she looked into Sugar's eyes and saw that they were full of pure joy, she started to feel happy with her impulsive decision.

Sugar got tired of Kitty dealing with the repercussions of their kiss and took control. In fair turnaround, she pushed Kitty up against the hallway's opposite wall and kissed **her** this time.

Their second kiss was much hungrier than the first. They were forcing their lips together as hard as they could, devouring each other's mouths with lustful fervor. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Kitty grabbed hold of Sugar's ass and got to feel it in her hands after admiring in for years.

Soon Kitty took control back and pushed Sugar back against the opposite wall again. Sugar gave a yelp of surprise through their kiss. Kitty lips gravitate down Sugar's jaw to her neck, and there she started licking and sucking. After witnessing Sugar's encounter with the bartender earlier that night, Kitty WANTED to leave a mark on Sugar's neck. It was primal jealousy at its best.

Sugar moaned out loudly as Kitty assaulted her neck. She was so wet from what Kitty was doing. Sure, fucking the bartender had been fun and hot, but this thing with Kitty was something else. Discovering that a close friend had harbored a secret desire for her, especially someone as tightly wound as Kitty, made it so much hotter than it would have been with a stranger.

As Sugar felt Kitty's hands run up and down the inside of her thigh, she spoke up for the first time since their first kiss, "Kitty stop." Kitty did just that. She pulled her lips and hands away from Sugar's body immediately.

Sugar put her hand underneath Kitty's chin and directed the other girl's eyes to meet hers. "I'd gladly fuck you in my entryway, but I think a bed would be much more comfortable."

Before Kitty could process Sugar's words, she was already being dragged toward Sugar's bedroom. Once they got there, Sugar threw Kitty down onto the bed and attacked her with kisses. Very quickly, Sugar found the zipper to Kitty's dress and pulled it all the way down. Then with Sugar pulling from the bottom and Kitty lowering the top, they had Kitty's dress off in a second. The entire time they were staring at each other in gleeful excitement.

Sugar then spread Kitty's legs and brought her face down to Kitty's panty-clad pussy. She briefly rested her cheek against Kitty's thigh and took a second to take in the smell of Kitty's arousal. Sugar had always known Kitty to be very private and uptight when it came to discussing sexual matters, so she had no clue how experienced Kitty was. But regardless of the past, in the present Sugar guessed that it had been a long wait for Kitty given how drippingly wet she was, anticipating what would happen next.

Sugar placed a small kiss on Kitty's core over her panties. Kitty whimpered, "Please! Please, please fuck me…"

Sugar gently grabbed the sides of Kitty's underwear and pulled them down her legs teasingly slowly. However, as soon as they were off, the teasing ended. Sugar leaned forward and started devouring Kitty's pussy.

As soon as Kitty felt Sugar's lips and tongue on her pussy, she started shaking from the pleasure. She moaned out very loudly and saw that Sugar was staring up at her, making sure what she was doing was working. It was. Kitty readjusted her position on the bed in order to give Sugar the best possible angle to continue her pussy-eating.

As Sugar held Kitty's clit between her lips and sucked on it, she felt Kitty's shaking and brought her hands up to Kitty's thighs in order to hold her steady. Kitty brought her own hands down on top of Sugar's and gave them a squeeze. She was too in the moment to form any discernible words, so that was all the encouragement she could give. But after some more long powerful licks, Kitty's hands splayed out on either side of her and grabbed hold of the sheets of the bed.

Kitty screamed, "OHHHHHHHHH Ohhhhhh God. SHIT!" She continued to gesticulate wildly with her arms as Sugar gave her the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Looking down at Sugar's head between her legs she almost couldn't believe this was really happening. Not only was she having sex with a girl, she was having sex with Sugar, the spoiled rich girl from high school she mocked behind her back.

Kitty's breathing became labored and she was having difficulty keeping her eyes focused on the sight in front of her. She had to fight to keep them open because she didn't want to miss a single second of this. She screamed out loudly again, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" It was almost painful for her to be receiving this much pleasure.

She felt her climax building and building. In one of the wild movements of her body, she managed to grab hold of the curtains hanging over the bed, and she pulled on them so hard some of the rings popped off the hanging bar.

Sugar knew it was time to drive Kitty home so she threw Kitty's legs over her shoulders and lifted her hips up off the bed. She flattening her tongue and gave a long slow lick up the length of Kitty's pussy. Then when she reached Kitty's clit and she sucked on it and even nibble at it with her teeth. Finally she picked up speed and switched to licking from side to side, and that is what finally pushed Kitty over the edge.

Kitty came with a powerful scream. Her pussy gushed and Sugar licked all of it up.

Kitty felt so sensitive afterwards, she tried to crawl away and get some relief, but Sugar was not finished yet. Sugar wrapped Kitty in her arms and pulled their bodies together. She rolled the two of them over and kissed her. Kitty tasted herself on Sugar's lips and was shocked by how different in tasted here compared to when she masturbated.

Sugar took off her dress, leaving herself in just her bra and panties. Kitty was going to try and get Sugar naked like she was, but she became distracted by Sugar's fingers rubbing her pussy lips. Kitty stopped Sugar's rubbings and cried out, "I can't! It's too much!"

Sugar responded with a whisper, "Shhh, it can never be too much. Just give in."

Kitty relented and Sugar went back to rubbing her pussy and clit. Kitty grabbed hold of Sugar's neck and pressed their foreheads together. She could feel Sugar's heartbeat throbbing through the veins in her neck, and for the first time she realized just how much Sugar was being affected by giving her pleasure. This was not a one-sided ordeal, and that realization changed so much of her perception of Sugar.

When Sugar's fingers entered Kitty and started thrusting in ever-increasing speed, their eyes locked, and Kitty saw again a lust-filled animal inside Sugar just as she had in the bathroom of the bar earlier.

Sugar gritted her teeth and focused in on the motions of her fingers. Kitty started to scream and cry with every probing thrust, and unlike when she was getting eaten out, now she was paralyzed from all the pleasure. It was scary but exciting at the same time.

When she felt another climax, this one was much more different than the first. Kitty dug her nails into Sugar's neck. She screamed out, "AHHHH AHHHH AHHH FUCK!" She was overcome by an incredible feeling in her loins. She felt wetter than she had ever been before and then she lost control and squirted all over Sugar's hand and the bed. She wasn't even aware that she was capable of something like that, but here it was happening. Sugar had given her the best orgasm of her life.

As Kitty came back down to Earth, Sugar cradled her in her arms and lightly sucked on Kitty's breast.

"Wow," Kitty mumbled. "Shit."

"So I think we have a lot to talk about…"

"Can it wait?" Kitty interrupted. "That was just so incredible, I have to let that sink in."

"Whatever you want, cutie." Sugar patted Kitty's hair and kissed her forehead. "You're still a guest in my house, and so you can do whatever you want and I'll go along with it."

Kitty sat up and looked at Sugar's smiling face. "You know what I want? I want to eat."

"Done. What do you want to eat?"

"Sugar."

Sugar giggled and blushed, "Oh believe me, there'll be plenty more time for sex too. But I don't want to rush you into anything too quickly, so don't feel obligated to immediately return the favor…"

"No that's not what I meant," Kitty said with a blush. "I meant actual sugar. I want candy: chocolate, gummy bears, anything I know is bad for me. I just want to eat like crazy without thinking about the consequences."

"Sure thing."

"And you know what I want... I just want to pretend like the last 5 years didn't happen. Let's be no-good teenagers for the night: let's play silly games, dance around the room in our underwear, and drink like we had to steal the bottles from our parents."

"Where's this coming from?"

"I just want to forget for once."

* * *

**more to come…**


	4. Daddy's With You Wherever You Are

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**4. Daddy's With You Wherever You Are**

"_Excuse me Miss, are you the one that called 911? Are you Kitty Wilde."_

"_Umh, yes, officer. I'm Kitty Wilde. This is … was… my house."_

"_It's late. Why weren't you home?"_

"_I was visiting my mother in the hospital… I told her I'd wait until she fell asleep, and… I guess I fell asleep too."_

"_Well then you're lucky you weren't here. We don't know how the fire started, but it spread very quickly. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but we think you father didn't make it out in time."_

"_He's really dead…"_

"_You're welcome to come to the station and speak to a grief counselor…"_

"_No that's fine, I'm okay."_

…

"Do you have a 10?" Kitty sat crosslegged across from Sugar on her bed. It was the middle of the night. They were in just t-shirts and panties, they each had a big bowl of candy next to them, and they were playing Go Fish.

Sugar shook her head and then took a sip from her drink, "Go Fish." Sugar was surprised when Kitty had said she wanted to act like a teenager again for the night, but she found herself enjoying it a lot herself too. "Do you have a 5?"

"Nope. Go Fish!" Kitty smiled. It was a real genuine smile. Sugar wondered just how many of those she had had in the last five years.

Sugar drew her next card and was able to make a match with it. She did a little dance in her seat just to remind Kitty which of them was winning.

"Do you have a 2?" Kitty asked.

"Go Fish."

Kitty stared right at Sugar, "You're lying." Sugar's mouth dropped open in surprise. "That's cheating."

"How DARE you! I would never!"

"Prove it. Show me your cards."

"No. That ruins the whole point of the game!"

"You're gonna show me!" Kitty vaulted across the gap between them, knocking over their bowls of candy, attempting to look at the cards in Sugar's hand. Sugar tried to hold them out of Kitty's reach, but Kitty was persistent. Kitty grabbed at Sugar's hand and caused her to drop all the cards and scatter them over the bed. Amongst them was unmistakably the 2 of Clubs. "I KNEW IT!"

Realizing she was caught, Sugar gave Kitty a quick kiss on the lips. It was enough of a distraction to allow Sugar to get her feet on the ground and run toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sugar and Kitty continued with their flashback to teenage recklessness by playing a few drinking games. They were already hyper from the sugary candy, so adding alcohol made them extra giddy and tipsy.

While finishing off a martini, Kitty said to Sugar, "I want to see if I can toss this olive in your mouth and have you catch it." She got it on the first try, and there was much rejoicing. When they switched roles Kitty was not as successful at catching. In her defense, she stated, "It's not fair you're probably used to having your mouth wide open all the time."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Actually it was meant to be a joke about how you never shut up, but hey whatever works for you…"

Later after a bit more playful insults, they decided to do some body shots. As Kitty felt Sugar lick her neck clean of the several grains of salt that had collected there, she felt a nervous tingling in her limbs. Then she placed a lime between her teeth as Sugar took a big swig of tequila. Sugar leaned in and sucked the lime from Kitty's bite to finish the final step. It was not lost on them what this close proximity was usually intended for. The entire reason Sugar had wanted to do it this way was because she wanted to tease Kitty by getting as close to kissing her as possible without actually doing so.

Well she ended up forgetting about that last part because as soon as she was done with the lime, she spit it away and pulled Kitty into a kiss. After the kiss ended, Kitty snuggled tighter into Sugar's grasp and said, "You know how when you're a kid, and you sit on a swing? But instead of swinging normally you just spin around and twist up the chain? So when you just let go, the chain untangles and you spin back the other way out of control? That's kind of how I feel right now. Like I'm unwinding and I can't stop it. But it feels so good I don't care."

The two of them stayed like that for a while without saying anything. It was a like a slow dance, but there wasn't any music playing. They were just feeling each other's bodies and using each other for support to remain standing.

As part of another attempt to reclaim their teenage years, they collected all the pillows they could find in Sugar's apartment and placed them on the floor of the living room. Then they hung a sheet over the piles and made a pillow fort. They both sat inside and marveled at their creation. Sugar broke the silence by announcing, "When I first got out here, I thought of you a lot actually."

"Really?"

"I mean, yeah, I thought about everyone from McKinley at first. But then I moved on, after a while high school seems so … trivial. I'm happy I left because, if I wasn't paying attention I could have gotten stuck."

Kitty folded her arms and turned her body away from Sugar. "Are you saying that's what happened to me?"

"Wait… that sounded harsh. I'm sorry. Forget about it."

Kitty gave no indication of acknowledgement. Sugar had to straddle Kitty just to force the other girl to look at her again. Kitty spoke with determination, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're mad at me."

"Get off me, I'm fine."

Kitty struggled to unseat Sugar on top of her, but Sugar had positioned herself very well. Eventually, the struggles turned from angry to playful, and Sugar had Kitty laughing again. It probably helped that the positions of their bodies was almost inherently sexual. Kitty finally broke free by rolling them over and escaping out of the fort.

Sugar playfully chased Kitty around the apartment for a few minutes. Laughter filled the room as both girls tired themselves out. Eventually Sugar and Kitty ended up on opposite sides of Sugar's dining room table at a stalemate.

"Get back in the fort!" Sugar demanded.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to make me?"

"I can think of a way!"

"Don't you think you'll be distracted by how turned on you are?" Kitty surprised Sugar with that one. "When you were on top of me, I felt how wet you were." Sugar and Kitty stared into each other's eyes, neither one blinked. "The only way I'm getting back in that fort is if it's got you naked inside waiting for me to fuck you."

Kitty then crawled up on the table and walked on her knees over to Sugar and kissed her. Within seconds Kitty's hands were underneath Sugar's t-shirt and exploring what was underneath.

Sugar let Kitty get off the table, and together they made their way back to the pillow fort. Once underneath the mass of sheets and pillows, Sugar and Kitty kissed some more until Sugar asked, "Are you sure?"

Kitty replied, "Yes, I want to fuck you."

Sugar sat back on her knees and proceeded to lift her shirt up and over her head. Kitty did the same. Then Sugar also removed her panties before laying back down awaiting Kitty's next move. Kitty loved Sugar's body, and seeing it there naked and waiting for her felt too good to be true.

Kitty took her hands and placed them on Sugar's breasts. She proceeded to run her hands all over Sugar's upper body, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. Sugar's breath caught in her throat from the feeling of Kitty's hands on her.

Kitty moved her hands lower over Sugar's ribs and stomach. Sugar started to open up her legs anticipating Kitty reached her soaked pussy. But Kitty was taking her time, she had admired Sugar's body from afar for years, and she wanted to fully experience it here and now. Kitty saw how wet Sugar was, her pussy was bare and Kitty could see the wetness gleaming even in the darkness of Sugar's apartment. Kitty took each hand, and starting from the midpoint on each of Sugar's legs, she traced a path all the way back up and down Sugar's body.

Sugar took several deep breaths; she couldn't handle all this teasing. So when Kitty gave the smallest touch to her pussy with her thumb, it was enough to cause her to moan out loudly. After that brief touch, Sugar lifted her hand up and touched Kitty's side. She was trying to find a way to give Kitty a signal to move faster.

Kitty's next step involved bringing her lips down to suck on Sugar's nipple. Sugar's hand went to Kitty's ass and she squeezed it to give encouragement. Kitty moved to Sugar's other breast and sucked on that. Sugar pulled Kitty's body into hers and felt their naked skin come together. Kitty moved up and kissed Sugar on the lips and rubbed her whole body against Sugar's.

As soon as their kiss was broken, Kitty brought her hand up to Sugar's mouth. While staring into Kitty's eyes, Sugar licked Kitty's fingers. Then without breaking that eye contact, Kitty took that hand and inserted those fingers into Sugar's pussy. It was a very delicate exploration at first, just enough to feel Sugar's wetness. But then Kitty found Sugar's nipple with her mouth again, and she slowly increased the speed of her thrusting fingers.

After so much foreplay, Sugar was so turned on right from the beginning, and just this was enough to get her to the brink. Kitty was fucking Sugar with three fingers and rubbing her clit with her thumb. When she wasn't busy sucking on one of Sugar's breasts, she was just resting her head there listening to Sugar's heartbeat thumping and pounding with great speed.

"YES! Please, Yes." Sugar cried out desperate for release. Kitty was shocked that she was the one causing Sugar to feel this way. Sugar kept screaming, "YES YES GOD YES!"

Kitty looked into Sugar's eyes and saw that Sugar was not faking it at all. Her neck was craned, her brow was sweaty, her cheeks were flushed; involuntary reactions that told Kitty that this was all real.

"Oh my GOD, Kitty! Please make me cum!"

Kitty doubled her efforts to do as Sugar commanded. Kitty shifted her body to achieve an angle that would give Sugar the most pleasure. Sugar reached up and grabbed Kitty around the neck. When she felt Kitty start to move her body, she suddenly got fearful that these feelings would cease, and she grabbed Sugar to try and prevent it from stopping. All this time, Kitty stared down at Sugar's shaking body completely dumbfounded that this was real. Her mouth hung open in shock seeing Sugar fall to pieces beneath her. And when Sugar finally came, she held onto Kitty so tightly it hurt Kitty a little bit.

"Wow." Kitty collapsed on top of Sugar and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm the one who should be saying that," Sugar replied equally winded. "You did very well for your first time fucking a girl… Sorry … umh … I am your first girl right I don't want to assume…"

"Yeah you are," Kitty answered softly. "I'm not yours?"

"Being such good friends with Brittany and Santana made me realize I was bisexual. But I saw the way Ohio treated them so I never really acted on it until I moved away. Here in LA, I've met a lot of wonderful girls, wonderful boys, wonderful people…"

"Are you a hooker?" Kitty asked ruining the mood slightly.

Sugar wasn't mad though; "No."

"So then how did you end up with all of this stuff? It's so amazing, I still can't believe it. Can you just tell me? Please? I won't care if it's something bad. Just tell me while I fall asleep…"

"Okay. It's not bad, but it's kind of a long story…

"Not long after my daddy pulled me out of McKinley, he told me it was time to start learning how to run the 'family business'. I didn't want to disappoint him, after all we only had each other after my mom died when I was a baby. But, I just didn't want to be a part of what he was doing. It was wrong, it was criminal stuff. I kept trying to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually I decided to run away."

"You really ran away? Why didn't you tell any of us at McKinley we could have helped you…"

"He had too much influence in Lima. Plus like I said, I didn't want to get stuck. I needed to disappear and get far away. The only place I thought to go was to New York to find Brittany and Santana. I had never had friends like them, so it was the first place I thought to go. Luckily, I was able to track them down, and they took me in."

"How was Brittany able to convince Santana to let you butt in to their love nest?"

"Believe it or not, it was the other way around. Santana was instant that I stay with them as long as I needed to. She said she felt like she owed me for how well I treated her and Brittany when they got outed the way they did. She said the fact that the Troubletones just went on as normal and no one treated her any differently like a charity case or something was the most wonderful thing for her at that time.

"I felt way undeserving of how much they supported me when I was there. I ended up staying there for a whole year. It was funny. I never had a mother growing up, but in that one year it was like I had two."

"What made you leave then?"

"I found out my dad died… I had been so angry with for a full year, but it was still sad to find that out. It turns out though, that he never change his will after I ran away, so I got all of his money. I thank Brittany and Santana for everything they did for me, packed up my things, and moved out here to LA."

"Why LA?"

"Because when you're a kid, you think that's where you have to go in order to be rich and famous. I guess that idea always stuck with me. I love it here, it's just so great. And, you know, I'm not like a Kardashian or anything, I do work here and there. I tried acting, bartending, club promoting, I was even a personal shopper for a while. I have enough that I can explore whatever I feel like doing when I wake up everyday. I can just live my life and be free."

"I wish I could do that."

"Hey, as long as you're here with me, you can…"

"Hmm two orphan girls with lots of money explore life and love together in Los Angeles? Sounds like a bad Broadway musical…"

"Wait a minute, Kitty," Kitty had been mumbling because she was almost asleep, but Sugar shook her awake because she needed to hear that last part again. "Did you say orphan?"

"Umm, yeah I did."

"I heard about your Dad when I was with Santana and Brittany, so does that mean your mom finally…"

"Yeah she did." Kitty fought back tears. "It is kind of why I finally left and came here."

* * *

**more to come...**


	5. Because When He Hurts You You Feel Alive

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**5. Because When He Hurts You, You Feel Alive**

"_So where are you going to go?"_

"_Los Angeles. Sugar's there actually…"_

"_Hmmm, 'You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.'"_

"_Shut the fuck up Sam."_

…

Kitty awoke the next morning tangled up in Sugar's arms. She felt tired and a bit sore. The little sleep she did get wasn't enough to rejuvenate her after all that had happened in the early hours of the day. They had shared a lot of stories, they had played fun games, and most importantly they had had sex twice.

While waiting for Sugar to wake up, Kitty absentmindedly explored more of Sugar's naked in the morning light. She tickled Sugar's bellybutton and nipples with the tips of her fingers. She pushed some strands of hair behind Sugar's ear. She looked so cute there.

Sugar started to stir awake finally, but she apparently stretched one of her arms too far and knocked over one of the pillows supporting the fort they had built so the bed sheet ceiling came flowing down on top of them. After pushing the sheet out of her face, she found Sugar's open eyes under the sheet and they shared a smile.

With the fort in ruins, they went to Sugar's bedroom and a real bed. There they cuddle and shared a few kisses as they woke up some more together.

"I was jealous of you when I first got to know you," Sugar began to say, "You always seemed so focused. You acted like you had a plan for your entire life already. Like you had already picked out the curtains you'd hang in your doctor's office of law firm or whatever. I thought you were going to be the successful one…"

Sugar had intended that as a compliment, but like what happens to her frequently, it didn't come off that way. Kitty pulled away and lay flat on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't know how much pressure you're under until it's gone, you know…" Kitty spoke. "I don't care that I don't have anything like that now. I don't… My life is … fine. I have friends. I have fun. It's a good time really. It's nothing like what you have here, but I'm okay with it."

"Can I tell you something?" Sugar paused and waited for Kitty to look at her again. "All the time, I think that there's something wrong with me. I get that feeling like, that I'm not a girl, but I'm some weird alien creature that just doesn't fit in. It's why I thought I had Asperger's in high school."

"I like you just the way you are."

Sugar laughed. "You don't understand do you?"

"I do." Kitty said with all sincerity. "I feel it too. That's why we work so well together."

Sugar felt a single tear roll down her cheek before she wiped it away. "We should get up and do something."

"No!" Kitty hugged Sugar tighter and nuzzled into her embrace. "Let's just stay in bed all day, and have sex!" She knew she sounded like a child throwing a tantrum.

"There's a roof-pool."

That was an easy decision then. Up they went to the roof-pool that had an amazing view of the whole city. Kitty hadn't thought to bring a bikini with her, but Sugar had plenty to spare. The sunlight made the water warm and soothing, Kitty could have stay in there forever.

They spend a good chunk of the morning just playing around in the pool. Splashing each other and trying to sneakily dunk the other. Also there was plenty of time spent making out. After a while they started to hear some music coming from a nearby building. They waded over to shallow end of the pool and ended up having a sort of watery dance off that made them both crack up in laughter.

When they had had their fill of the water, they got out, threw on some t-shirts, and walked over to the railing to just look at the city from way high up.

"Sugar, this is just … fucking unbelievable."

"Whenever I can get a moment to myself, this where I come."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." Kitty said with love in her heart. "Thank you for everything."

Sharing a kiss with a beautiful girl on top of a skyscraper in Los Angeles wasn't something Kitty had ever thought would happen to her, but it was real. It felt like a cheesy movie she would have hated at one time. Real life is so much better anyway.

Back downstairs, while Sugar was in the shower. Kitty decided to look around Sugar's apartment. Snoop was probably a better word though. Kitty felt a little ashamed, but she was curious. Things about Sugar's story just weren't making sense to her.

In a drawer in Sugar's bedroom, she found a box full of trinkets from McKinley. One particular thing caught her eye. It was a program from the Regionals they won in 2013. It was the last thing Sugar did with the Glee Club, so it made sense that she would keep it. Everyone had signed each other's programs after every competition they won like little yearbooks. She came across her own little note and autograph: _Great bitchface during "I Love It." So jealous. –Kitty XO_

Kitty laughed at the memory. But that memory triggered another, and another. She thought back to the moment she wrote it, and everything that had happened after…

… … … … …

_What had started as a New Directions Victory Party, sort of turned into a de Facto "Farewell Brittany Party" at Sugar's house. It was still a bit too much of a chilly April night to go swimming in her pool, but they did light up a sweet campfire, so it was turning out to be a lot of fun. _

_Kitty was enjoying herself. Winning was fun of course, but thinking about Brittany leaving made her sad. One of the reasons Kitty had finally integrated into the club was because of Brittany's bitch intervention on Fondue for Two, so she had a lot of appreciation for her fellow Cheerio._

_Even though the party had been a lot about Brittany, she said she was feeling very tired and over emotional, so as much as she wanted to stay, she had Santana take her home. That didn't stop everyone else from partying though, and they even broke into the liquor cabinet and started drinking._

_With everyone standing around the campfire, Tina asked the group, "Campfires always make me think about telling ghost stories. Anyone have a good one?"_

"_I've got a good one," Kitty announced. She suddenly felt nervous everyone was looking at her, but she powered through. "This one time, I was in church. I had got caught chewing gum, so afterwards I was punished to stay after and polish the candlesticks. I wasn't alone though, there was another girl being punished, but she was on the complete other side of the room. Suddenly I head loud stomping behind me like, BOOM BOOM BOOM! I looked up and there was no one there, and the other girl was still on the other side of the room and she hadn't heard anything. It was scary."_

_Everyone laughed or applauded. _

_Sam spoke up next, "One time I was in bed half asleep, and I reached under my pillow and felt this cold lifeless hand there. I freaked out screamed and woke up my parents. Turns out it was my own other hand. I had slept on it, and it had fallen asleep. My dad was pissed."_

"_You're such a moron…" Kitty joked and mockingly punched him in the arm. _

"_Shut up," he countered._

_Kitty stayed next to Sam and talked to him for awhile watching the fire burn. They toasted some marshmallows together, and he taught her a cool trick to make better s'mores. He was right, they were delicious._

"_You got a little chocolate on your cheek." He noticed and reached up to wipe her cheek clean. His hand sort of lingered there on her face for a while. They had both had a lot to drink, and feeling his hand there so close to her lips made her feel kind of hot and bothered. She probably would have kissed him had it not been for Ryder throwing up three feet away and ruining the moment._

_Kitty walked away from Sam and collapse on the patio couch. She must have passed out for a while because the next thing she knew the fire had gone out and everyone was spread out over the back yard in varying states of consciousness. Almost everyone._

_Feeling curious and confused, Kitty got up and did a more detailed scan of her surroundings. She saw that there was a light still on in the poolhouse cabana. She walked over and started to hear two voices. She peeked in one of the windows and saw Sugar in there with Sam. Now that she was right up against the window she could hear what they were saying._

"_Why do you always tease me? Does someone have a little crush?" Sam slurred out drunkenly._

_Sugar was sipping on a beer and nearly choked when she started laughing, "What? No. I tease you because I don't really like you. Brittany and Santana were the perfect couple and you had no business going after her. Jerk move…"_

"_Are you sure it wasn't jealousy? Well you're in luck; she dumped me. Not only that, she went home with her ex and is moving away; I am single now."_

"_You're drunk, that's what you are."_

_Sam walked right up to Sugar and put his hand on her cheek in the same way he had done earlier with Kitty. "I'm also horny," he whispered in Sugar's ear. "Brittany never let me fuck her. My balls are so blue, I've basically turned into a Navi down below."_

"_Sam…"_

"_I know you think I'm hot. You stare at my abs all the time. Well I think you're hot too. You've got a great ass."_

_Sugar took a deep breath and said, "No one finds out…"_

_Then they were kissing, and groping each other. Kitty was disgusted, but she couldn't look away. Sugar shoved Sam down onto a bed in there and straddled his waist. Kitty watched them start to talk each other's clothes off while kissing. Sam rolled them over and sat up on his knees. His eyes met Sugar's, both sets filled with lust. Sugar lay there in just panties and a t-shirt watching Sam dropping his pants and boxers to reveal his hard cock._

_Kitty gasped seeing Sam's cock, but quickly covered her mouth praying they hadn't heard her. It turns out, they were so into each other they hadn't; they couldn't even wait to get completely naked to start fucking. Sugar rolled over and got up on all fours. Sam grabbed her ass with both hands and gave her a big squeeze. Then he hooked a finger around the end of Sugar's thong so he could simply move it aside and tease her opening with his member._

_With the position they were in, Kitty could see Sugar's face and thus all her emotions and reactions. When Sam began pushing his cock into Sugar's pussy, her mouth dropped open and she let out a big moan. They started out relative slowly; Sam would push in and Sugar would move her hips back to meet each thrust, However, there was obviously a lot of urgency to this encounter, so they didn't stay slow for long. Eventually Sam was pounding Sugar's pussy and she was moaning and squeaking in ecstasy._

_Kitty was practically paralyzed; she didn't know what to do. _

_Sugar popped up with a giggle and pulled Sam into a kiss. Both of her hands found his cock and she gave him a couple jerks while he felt her up over her shirt. After their kiss broke, Sam seemed like he wanted to get back to fucking, so Sugar obliged, but not before she took his whole cock into her mouth a few times, wetting it with her saliva._

_Kitty squirmed in place. Her heart was beating so fast she could almost hear it. She watched them shifted positions so that Sam was on top of Sugar. She could no longer see Sugar's face, and this upset her. All she could see was Sam's back as he gave thrust after thrust. Sugar's legs wrapped around his ass, and the muscles in her feet clenched tightly every time. _

_Somehow Kitty finally found the strength to turn away from the window. She sat back against the wall to the poolhouse still hearing the sounds come from within. She focused in on Sugar's voice. Kitty could still hear Sugar very well, and she was saying things like "Oh My God!" and "It's so good!" as if Sam didn't need even more of an ego boost. Kitty tried to forget Sam was even there, imagining it was the sounds of Sugar alone fucking herself. _

_When the unmistakable sounds of Sugar's orgasm filled her ears, something snapped inside of Kitty and she stuck her hand into her pants and rubbed herself to a quick orgasm along with Sugar. _

_Kitty stayed put in her hiding place until she was sure she could move without being noticed._

… … … … …

Back in the present, Sugar appeared behind Kitty and shouted, "Kitty what are you doing that's private!"

Kitty fumbled with Sugar's belongings and tried to mumble out an explanation but nothing came to her. So instead she simply apologized; "Sorry."

"What were even doing?"

Kitty didn't answer. Instead she said, "Do you remember that night at your house? Because I do." Sugar moved around and took a seat on her bed. Kitty continued, "Last night wasn't the first time I saw you fuck somebody that wasn't me."

"I was drunk, he was upset about being dumped, it didn't mean anything." Kitty didn't need an explanation, and Sugar quickly realized that. "I didn't know you saw that."

"I don't care." Kitty said at the beginning of tears in her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. It hurt. Do you know we had a moment earlier that night? I swear he was putting the moves on me. He ended up fucking you though. Must have missed my one chance…" Even sarcasm couldn't stop the tears that were flowing freely now. "It's just another story that ends with guys always choosing someone or something else. Jake wanted Marley. Puck wanted a grownup. Ryder wanted a girl that didn't exist. Sam fucked you instead. And Artie … ugh."

Sugar wanted to say something but she didn't know what was happening.

"I told you I understood what is was like to think there was something wrong with you. I thought there was something wrong with me that made everyone want to leave me. It wasn't just guys though. After that night you disappeared."

"I'm sorry. But that was a really long time ago. I don't know what you want me to say," Sugar said full of confusion.

"There's something else though… Seeing you … hearing you … It made me cum. And not just cum, I mean … my whole body shook and convulsed, like this was the hardest I had ever cum in my life. Over and over again for days after that I would cum so hard thinking about what I saw. But then I told myself that it was wrong. I tried to forget and block it out, and I did. It worked. I did forget. Until I came here and it happened again."

"Kitty… why did you come here? Why really? I want the whole truth…"

"To see you."

"That's not the whole story. People don't just suddenly want to track down an old friend five years later for no reason. Why did you leave Lima, Kitty?"

"My mom…"

"BULLSHIT! WHEN MY MOTHER DIED, I WAS A LITTLE KID! I SAT IN HER ROOM IN HER CLOSET FOR A WHOLE DAY SMELLING HER CLOTHES BECAUSE I MISSED HER! WHEN THEY BURIED HER I BEGGED MY DADDY TO LET ME SLEEP NEXT TO HER GRAVE! THAT'S WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE YOUR MOTHER. YOU DON'T RUN AWAY!"

"FINE! OKAY! YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M A LIAR. SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!" Kitty stopped and covered her own mouth, shocked to hear those words come out of it. Sugar stared back at her in stunned silence. "I'm here because I was running away. She's not dead, but she might as well be. If I had stayed they would have made me decide whether or not to pull the plug on her, and I just couldn't handle it. That's why I'm here."

* * *

**more to come...**


	6. A City Without a Soul

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**6. A City Without a Soul**

"_Hey what's the song that goes: doop doop doop doop doop doo-doo doo-dooooooooo dooo?"_

"_You do realize that we're texting right? I can't hear the notes you're singing."_

"_Fine I'll sing them for you when I see you tomorrow. ;p"_

"_Knowing you theyre gonna be off key so I'm gonna tell you now I don't know."_

"_Bitch."_

"_It is called 'tough love' Sugar."_

…

"I'm just so … tired," Kitty said through her tears, "So tired of everything."

Sugar could only look on in utter confusion. She wanted to reach out and hold Kitty close to her, but she was afraid that Kitty might not let her.

"My mother getting cancer ruined everything. Every time I keep getting my hopes up that she'll survive and her cancer will be gone, but it keeps coming back. I can't go out and do anything without thinking that my phone is going to ring, and I'm going to find out she's dead. So I decided to just run away and pretend she was already gone. She pretty much is anyway. Her last operation put her in a coma, and she hasn't woken up yet. I just … don't know what to do. When's she's gone, for real, I'll be alone. I'll be completely alone.

"I think about the fire sometimes, and my dad. Seeing my childhood home destroyed… And it was all because of me."

"You can't blame yourself, it was an accident."

"NO! You don't understand… You can't understand," Kitty snapped when Sugar finally spoke up. She continued, "People told me my dad would be looking down on my mother and me from Heaven, but … I didn't feel it. I didn't see it. I didn't hear it. I felt nothing."

Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over at Sugar. "After all that happened, for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. This girl, who when I met her, I hated her. I thought she was a stuck-up, mouthy, little bitch. But she grew on me because I saw a lot of myself in her. We were cut from the same fucked-up cloth."

Kitty started to smile again through her speech, and Sugar smiled a little bit herself.

"When you left, I realized that you got out of Lima because you had something I didn't. You had this spirit that pushed you to do crazy shit I wouldn't do. I needed to find you because I needed to learn how you did it, so I could do it too."

Kitty reached over and grabbed Sugar's face and stared deep into her eyes. "That's. Why. I'm. Here. I needed to learn how to stop being a fucking zombie, and be more like you."

Sugar didn't say anything because she couldn't summarize all her emotions into words. She simply layed Kitty back against the pillows and straddled her waist. She planted kisses all over Kitty's face, feeling the wetness from the tears she had just cried. Kitty held on to Sugar and she let go of herself.

Sugar kissed Kitty's lips and pushed her tongue into Kitty's mouth. It was welcomed there and the kiss grew longer and more heated. Kitty ran her hand through Sugar's hair; it was still sort of wet from the shower she had had before their argument. She felt the fabric on Sugar's underwear rubbing up and down her thighs, and that was wet for a whole different reason.

Sugar continued to grind her hips into Kitty's lap. Kitty broke their kiss and started sucking on Sugar's neck. Sugar moaned, and whispered, "Do you really want to know how to be me?"

Kitty pulled on Sugar's hair and released her neck, "YES!" She answered with complete determination.

"I work at a club."

Kitty found Sugar's lips again. While kissing her she grabbed hold of Sugar's round ass and squeezed, pushing Sugar's pussy harder against her thigh. "What kind of club?"

"The pay me to dance up to lonely guys, grind on them, make them cum in their pants, and in return they spend all their money at the bar buying me drinks to keep me from leaving them lonely again." Sugar increased the speed of her moving hips, trying to create as much friction as she could. Her panties were soaked, and she was definitely close.

Kitty alternated from sucking on Sugar's neck to just full on biting it. She could feel Sugar's nipples poking out through her t-shirt showing just how much she loved what Kitty was doing. "So you ARE a whore…"

"They only pay me to tease them," she whispered in Kitty's ear before licking it. "If I fuck any of them I do it for free…" She gave one final giant push with her hips, grinding her clit into Kitty's legs and came hard. She screamed and fell into Kitty's clutches.

"Show me what you do for them," Kitty asked when Sugar had calmed down.

Sugar walked away, only to return carrying a chair. She placed it in the middle of the room and beckoned Kitty over. Kitty sat down in the chair and waited.

Sugar turned her back to Kitty and started swaying back and forth to nonexistent music. She grabbed both sides of her t-shirt and slowly started lifting it up while turning back around to face Kitty. Kitty sat absolutely still and licked her lips. She watched Sugar lift her shirt up and over her head. When her naked breasts fell out, Kitty saw Sugar's nipples were still as hard as ever.

Sugar continued to dance and sway in front of the seated Kitty. She slowly got closer to the chair inch by inch, the entire time running her hands over her naked torso.

"Why do you do it?" Kitty asked in a nervous whisper; her voice shaking and broken.

"It's not about the sex," Sugar answered while pinching her own nipple. "It's about the completely surrender of yourself. It is an intoxicating feeling to just give in the moment. It's like having an out of body experience."

Sugar sat down in Kitty's lap facing her. Kitty wasn't sure if she was supposed to touch Sugar or not, but Sugar placed Kitty's hands on her body for her. Kitty pulled Sugar into another kiss, and Sugar found the bottom of Kitty's t-shirt. She pulled away from Kitty long enough to yank the shirt up Kitty's chest before returning to her lips.

When Sugar brought her hand to Kitty's pussy, Kitty was frozen in place mid-kiss. She released a surprised and breathless moan as Sugar pushed Kitty's underwear aside to probed her wet pussy. Sugar immediately attacked Kitty's pussy with three fingers; she knew Kitty was far gone enough to handle it.

Kitty sucked on Sugar's breast to muffle her moans and whimpers. Then Sugar removed her fingers to Kitty's disappointment. But quickly Sugar got off Kitty's lap and kneeled on the floor in front of her. She spread Kitty's legs and grabbed hold of Kitty's panties. Kitty lifted her butt off the chair to allowed Sugar to remove them. That's when Sugar brought her mouth and tongue into contact with Kitty's pussy and clit.

Kitty was in ecstasy and could only manage to vocalize a high-pitched whimper at the sensations coursing through her body. Sugar was making up for it though. She was moaning into Kitty's pussy as she lapped up Kitty's desire. She would pull away to take a breath and then moan out, "Mmmmmm you taste so good," before going right back to it.

As soon as Kitty started to feel herself coming, her body went rigid. The chair she was sitting in bounced around and creaked. Sugar's eyes stared up at her from between her legs waiting for the moment when Kitty let herself lose control.

Then it happened, "OOOOOOHHHHHH AWWWWW YESSSS! OH OH YES! FUCK!" She could barely breath. She was covered in sweat. "OOOOHHHH GOD!" She tried to find something to hold onto to steady herself. She grabbed the frame of the chair and held on tightly as she fidgeted in it. "Oooowwwww ow owowo owoww…."

Her screams morphed into a pleasured giggle, and she pulled Sugar up to her lips and kissed her hard. Sugar was content to leave it there, but Kitty grabbed Sugar's hand and pulled it toward her pussy. Using Sugar's hand, she rubbed her clit vigorously, trying to keep her orgasm going. Sugar figured out what Kitty wanted and took over, rubbing Kitty and fingering her again.

Kitty stood up out of the chair. Sugar stayed kneeling below Kitty rubbing and fingering her pussy. Kitty held Sugar against her body, not wanting to let her get away and end this feeling.

Kitty came again, even harder than the first time, probably the hardest she had cum ever. She fell back down into the chair with a thud, completely worn out. Sugar crawled up and sat across Kitty's lap. She cradle Kitty's head against her chest and stroked her hair. Every now and then she placed a delicate kiss on Kitty's forehead as Kitty processed the experience.

After sitting there for a few minutes to regain their strength, both girls got up and got cleaned up. They watched the sun set together from Sugar's balcony. It had been an eventful day and a half. But it was far from over, because Sugar turned to Kitty and said, "I can take you there tonight, if you want."

Kitty turned to Sugar and simply nodded.

Kitty followed Sugar into Sugar's walk-in closet. In there, she watched Sugar put on make-up and get dressed. It was so extravagant and over-the-top compared to what she usually saw Sugar wear, that it was more like seeing Sugar put on a costume. The lipstick was thick and bright red. The highlights and shadows around her eyes were dark to create mystery. She wore a shiny sleeved-dress that was also tight, black, and short. It looked to be made out of something like vinyl or latex even; more like a second skin than fabric.

Sugar then gave up the seat at the vanity to Kitty. Kitty was nervous but she trusted Sugar. Sugar did Kitty's makeup in a similar fashion to her own, but a less intense version. She did Kitty's hair by straightening in and letting in hang flat, so far from the ponytails she was forced to wear as a Cheerio. Her dress was similar to Sugar's but didn't have sleeves and was bright pink instead of black.

They made an interesting pair walking through the streets of Los Angeles at night. Everyone was staring at them. Some were disgusted by the flaunting of their sexuality. Some were obviously aroused (male and female). Kitty wasn't used to this attention, but she was starting to feel more confident in herself, and she grew to enjoy the stares.

Before they left, Sugar had texted someone on her phone. Kitty had been wondering what is was about, but when an expensive looking car pulled up to the curb a block or two from Sugar's apartment, Kitty was starting to understand. Sugar walked to the car and held the door open for Kitty to get in too. The journey was longer than she had expected, and they seemed to be headed to a part of the city you don't usually see in the movies.

After emerging from a tunnel and turning off toward a narrow road, the car slowed down in front of a nondescript building. There were lots of people waiting in front, and there was one door in front guarded by two large men. Behind the door there were sounds of thumping bass coming from inside and red light pouring out the cracks in the door.

The two girls got out of the car. A shiver went through Kitty's body. It had gotten very cold since they had left, and she was practically naked, but those shivers were also her nerves telling her that this could be a bad idea.

Sugar noticed Kitty's nervous look, and simply took her hand and said, "Welcome to Apocrypha."

Kitty thought about the name, "What does it mean?"

"It means 'Everything you know is wrong.'"

And with that they went inside.

* * *

**more to come...**

**P.s. This chapter's flashback is based on real life events, and the song being texted about is a real song.**


	7. Don't Worry Everything's Just Fine

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**7. Don't Worry Everything's Just Fine**

"_Mom, how are you doing? Are you feeling nauseous?"_

"_Kitty dear, I'm fine. I'm basically numb to the pain by now. Let me get you a chair."_

"_No. Don't move. I'll get myself one. If you aren't nauseous should I get the nurse to bring you dinner?"_

"_Kitty, don't worry about me. It's not my first chemo."_

"_Right, sorry. How long will they let me stay with you?"_

"_An hour or two more, I don't know. But you can't stay that long, dear. It's a school night. You need to get home."_

"_I can study here. I'll wait for you to fall asleep."_

"_No, you don't have to. Your father is probably waiting for you to get home. You shouldn't keep him waiting."_

"_He should be here."_

"_It upsets him to see me in this state. Plus he has to work longer hours to make up for not having my paycheck anymore."_

"_That doesn't excuse him."_

"_Kitty he's your father… He'll be all you have if I…"_

"_You'll be fine. Don't talk like that."_

"_Kitty, just … make sure he's eaten when you get home. If you're late he'll try to make something himself, and you know he's inept with the oven. He'll just burn everything…"_

…

Inside the club there were people dancing, drinking, or just talking. Some were dressed normally, but others had on what could best be described as fetish outfits. Kitty looked down at the dresses her and Sugar were wearing and she really couldn't tell which group she fell into.

After finding an empty spot to stop and talk, Sugar turned to Kitty and said, "Why don't you explore the club by yourself for a little while and then come and find me." The music was loud so Sugar had to get up very close to Kitty's ear to say that.

Kitty was confused and afraid again, but Sugar gave her hands a squeeze and had a 'trust me' expression on her face. Kitty just nodded. Sugar started to walk away, but then Kitty realized something, "Wait! How will I know where you are?" She had to shout over the crowd noise and music.

"THEY'LL know. Just ask someone." And then Kitty watched Sugar disappear into the crowd.

Kitty did as Sugar had told her do. She began exploring other parts of the club. She came across several large metal doors that said "PRIVATE" in big block letters printed on them.

Outside one of them were two girls covered in piercings and tattoos. They were busy making out, but as soon as Kitty walked by, one girl pulled away from the other. She produced a small flower from her pocket and then placed it in Kitty's hair behind her ear. She said, "Welcome," and kissed both her cheeks.

It was incredibly disconcerting. This was exactly the reason she had been worried about Sugar leaving her alone. Everyone in the club was acting like they were on tons of drugs. Eventually, the girls went back to making out as if Kitty had never been there, so Kitty walked away.

On the dancefloor there were a lot people dancing. Some looked to be alone, just enjoying the music and, presumably, the drugs in their systems. Others were in couples, dancing in various states of undress, forgoing any desires for privacy and simply seducing each other in front of the whole crowd.

Kitty tried to force her way through everyone, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Kitty was scared, lost, and feeling alone. Then a hand grabbed hers and pulled her through the mass of people into one of those quiet spots.

Kitty leaned against the wall for support and took several deep breaths. Her rescuer spoke up and said, "I couldn't help but notice you were in trouble. Are you doing alright?" The voice was female, and it had a low seductive quality to it. For a second at first, Kitty thought she recognized the voice, but it couldn't be who she thought it was.

She turned around and looked upon her rescuer with the sexy voice. She had on form-hugging black catsuit with an opening in the chest to display her cleavage. She had on an ornate black mask that covered most of her face. Her lips were all that Kitty could see. She was blonde, like Kitty, and had her hair in a high ponytail not dissimilar from the style the Cheerios were forced to wear.

Seeing this girl's hairstyle made Kitty realize whom she was thinking of when she first heard the voice. This mysterious dominatrix-dressed rescuer could be Quinn Fabray's doppelganger. It wasn't Quinn though, there were differences, but she kept having to do double-takes.

"What are so afraid of?" she asked Kitty.

"My friend," Kitty began, "she left me alone. Everybody's acting so strange. I don't know what to do."

"Shhh," she pulled Kitty close to her and whispered in her ear, "Everything's just fine." Kitty could feel her breath on her ear and it gave her tingles all over. "Take this." She held up a small yellow pill.

"But…"

"Don't Think. Don't Worry." Kitty looked at this woman's eyes beneath her mask face and saw sincerity there. "You're safe here. We're all friends."

Kitty picked the pill up out of the woman's hand and quickly swallowed it.

The pill showed its effects very quickly. Kitty began to feel the world around her almost slow down and fade away. She began to feel the music in her bones, and she swayed back forth enjoying it. The blonde Not Quinn stayed at her side and danced with her. She put her hands on top of Kitty's shoulders and swayed with her.

Kitty opened her eyes and the swirl of colors around the club amazed her. She felt this stranger's hands on her body and she was no longer afraid. She became numb to the craziness of all the people around her.

Kitty and her rescuer moved to an upstairs area overlooking the dancefloor. There was not one else up there, it was just the two of them. The woman sat down on a sofa and patted the spot next to her inviting Kitty over.

But Kitty did not sit. She thought back to Sugar's apartment. She remembered the way Sugar had sat her down in a chair and performed for her. She remembered how arousing it had been, and her body began to move to the music again. She walked slowly over to the other woman just as Sugar had walked to her and sat down in her lap. She began to grind her hips on top of this woman's lap and her body felt like it was on fire. Kitty felt the woman's hands on her body and there was electricity there and it was powerful.

Kitty brought her hands up to the mask hiding this woman's face from her. She found the straps at the mask's edge and her hands hovered there. After getting a nod of permission, Kitty undid the straps.

Kitty couldn't believe it, but when she looked down, she honestly thought she saw the face of Quinn Fabray. But that was impossible, she told herself. The lights of the club were blinding her, or the drugs in her system were making her see things. That had to be the reason. Quinn Fabray could not be here, she kept repeating in her mind.

But all of those thoughts went away when she felt lips come up to meet her own. She melted into the kiss as huge waves of drug-fueled pleasure ripped through her body. She opened her eyes after the kiss ended, and still all she could see was Quinn. Kitty thought finally, to Hell with it, she was going to fuck this woman whether she had the face of her former friend and mentor or not.

Kitty felt _Quinn's _right hand cupping her breast, and her left grabbed her ass. Kitty continued to grind her hips into the woman's legs, and since Sugar had not supplied her with any underwear to wear, Kitty's bare pussy was rubbing directly on the leather. She started to moan and then they kissed again.

_Quinn_ then grabbed hold of both sides of Kitty's hips and stopped her rubbings. She then rolled Kitty off her lap and placed her at her side of the couch. Kitty wanted to protest, but soon there was no reason for it because _Quinn_ lifted her dress up to her stomach to get at her pussy.

_Quinn_ sucked on Kitty's neck while she moved her flat palm against Kitty's pussy. She pressed down on Kitty's clit and then also slightly pushed into Kitty's pussy with her middle finger. She continued to rub up and down, giving Kitty a lot of pleasure, but still leaving her wanting more.

At that moment, two other people walked upstairs and took a position nearby Kitty and her partner. It was a man in a business suit and woman whose face was painted to look like a tiger. She started to give him a blow job right there, not caring they weren't the only ones there.

Kitty wasn't sure what to do, but she certainly didn't want _Quinn_ to stop fucking her. So she covered her mouth with her own hand to stop them from hearing her when she moaned. _Quinn_ began sucking on Kitty's earlobe while increasing the speed of her hand atop Kitty's pussy. Kitty released a long moan, and like she had planned it was muffled by her hand. _Quinn_ saw what Kitty had done, so she took her free hand and covered Kitty's mouth for her. Kitty then took both her hands and pulled _Quinn_ closer to her, moaning out another muffled moan.

On the other side of the overhang, the man was already cumming and shooting his load all over his companion's face. But Kitty paid him no attention. Her hands found the zipper on the front of _Quinn_'s catsuit. As soon as Kitty lowered it, her breasts spilled out and Kitty took one to her lips. She teased the nipple with her tongue, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the other couple get up to leave.

As soon as they were gone, _Quinn_ rolled Kitty over onto her stomach and slapped her hard on the ass. Kitty was surprised and cried out from the pain. Kitty braced herself on the sofa in case another came, but it end with one. One of _Quinn_'s hands found Kitty's pussy again, and resumed its earlier rhythm. _Quinn_'s other hand danced across Kitty's ass cheeks before coming to rest at Kitty's asshole.

Kitty didn't have much of a sexual history before arriving in Los Angeles, so her only experience with anything anal was at bible camp with a boy who decided to fuck her ass because he thought fucking her pussy would have been a sin. So when she felt fingers begin to probe her asshole, it was not a familiar feeling, but nevertheless, incredibly hot.

Now getting fingered in both holes, Kitty was soon getting closer and closer to cumming. In her ear, she heard _Quinn_'s voice ordering her to, "CUM. CUM. CUM FOR ME."

A multitude of colors filled her vision. Kitty wasn't sure if they were lights from the dancefloor, or if they were all in her mind. She found herself struggling to breath normally. She screamed out, "OH GOD YES! FUCK ME QUINN!" and with that she came. She opened her eyes and all she could see were colors. It was like the end of the weird space movie Artie had made her watch years ago.

_Quinn_ grabbed her hands and stood her on her feet. She pulled Kitty toward her and gave her and hungry kiss. On _Quinn'_s tongue she could taste herself, but she thought she tasted different from how she tasted when kissing Sugar.

Sugar… Kitty realized she had forgotten about Sugar. She was supposed to go and find her. With the drugs and the sex, she had forgotten. So, Kitty pulled away from _Quinn_'s kiss determined to go find Sugar. But she quickly realized standing and walking so soon after cumming was a bad idea. She stumbled and would have fallen had she not caught herself on a nearby table.

"Watch yourself there, Sweetheart," said the woman from behind her.

Kitty turned around expecting to see Quinn like before, but now she was met with a completely different face. She had been right in her assertions that Quinn had not been here. Her mind had been playing tricks on her.

Kitty took another look at this woman. Although it was obviously not Quinn Fabray, she did in fact recognize this woman. She was the female bartender from the night before who had replaced the bartender Sugar had fucked, the one who asked her if she was alright when she left the bathroom. Kitty got an eerie feeling.

The woman walked up to Kitty and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Who was 'Quinn' to you?"

Kitty stammered and really thought about how to answer that question. "Someone … someone I wanted to be … at one time."

"What made you not want to be her anymore? What changed?"

"Everything changed."

"If you could lives with her right now, would you?"

"… No."

"Why not?"

"Because then I wouldn't be me anymore. In spite of all the horrible things that happened to me, I never changed who I was…"

"Well then…"

She grabbed Kitty by the hand. She led Kitty through the myriad of strange people. They approached one of those doors marked PRIVATE, and she knocked on it twice.

Before the door opened, she turned to Kitty and kissed her. She pulled away, and shouted into the room, "She's ready." Then taking her hand again, she walked Kitty into the room.

* * *

**more to come...**


	8. Where You Aim, You Just Might Hit

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

**Notes: Warning for Intense Sexuality**** and Violence (not at the same time; don't worry).**

* * *

**8. Where You Aim, You Just Might Hit**

_The house was dark when Kitty arrived home. For a second, she thought, maybe her Dad was still at work, and her mother had rushed her home for nothing._

The room was dark. There was a strange sound coming from the darkness. It was the only thing Kitty could hear aside from the sounds of her and the other woman's heels on the concrete.

_Inside the house, there were still no signs of activity. She went into the kitchen and saw that someone, perhaps her father, had not closed the fridge all the way, so there was a little sliver of light pouring out onto the floor._

They turned a corner and Kitty saw a light. Standing around the light were several men: ten, maybe twelve of them. They kept moving around making it hard to count exactly how many there were.

_Kitty walked to the stairwell and looked upstairs. She saw an orange and yellow glow that was flickering and covering the walls of the upstairs hallway. Her father never lit candles, she thought. What was going on?_

As they got closer to the group of men, the one sound in the room was getting louder and more distinct. Kitty realized what it was. There was no mistaking that sound.

_As Kitty began ascending the stairs, she heard some sounds. She was confused as to what it was. She continued up the stairs and came upon the door to her parent's bedroom. Like the fridge, the door was not closed all the way, so the candlelight from inside was pouring out. Kitty pushed open the door. _

Kitty let go of the other woman's hand and pushed her way through the men to the middle of their circle to see what they were all staring at. But really, she already knew what it was.

_Inside was her father… and a woman that was not her mother._

At the center of the circle was Sugar. The dress she had entered the club wearing was torn up and different parts of her body were exposed. There was a man behind her fucking her pussy, and there was a man in front of her, and she was sucking his cock.

The other men in the room were watching the act in front of them. Many of them had masks on, and all seemed to be wearing black. They soon became aware of Kitty and some moved in her direction.

Kitty kept her eyes on Sugar as she felt one man come up behind her and play with her hair. It had become unkempt from her earlier sexual encounter so her perfect pony-tail was now very messy. Kitty allowed the men to remove the tie holding it together and let her hair fall down to her shoulders.

The first man began placing light kisses on her neck and ear. He had a beard so his kisses were scratchy. A second man came up to her other side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kitty wasn't sure if Sugar knew she was there or not. Sugar dropped the cock she was sucking out of her mouth and started jerking it with her hands. That allowed her to get more vocal. She was screaming, "Yes, YES. Fuck Me!" She looked to be in the zone. The man who was fucking her pussy slapped her ass hard and that made Sugar moan and scream.

At that moment, Sugar looked up and her eyes met Kitty's. Kitty felt that stare inside the depths of her soul. She felt her insides catch on fire. She felt a hunger and a longing. She had a rush of powerful emotions. She knew what she had to do.

Kitty turned her head and kissed the man with his hands around her waist. The kiss came about so suddenly that it felt more like a bite than a kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she accepted the intruder. The bearded man, not wanting to be ignored, moved his hand to between her legs and found her pussy with his rough, calloused fingers. Kitty was dripping wet thanks to everything she had been through that night, and she almost fainted at the first touch.

Sugar was still getting fucked from behind and had a hard cock in her grasp, but all she could focus on at the moment was Kitty and the two men she had all over her. Seeing Kitty ready to fall to pieces already made Sugar feel like her plan had worked.

Sugar went back to sucking her man off, while Kitty's men both took their cocks out. They started stroking their cocks while exploring every bit of Kitty's body. They kissed every bit of exposed skin they could find on her, and when they were done they pulled her dress away to find more. The man on her right pulled her breast out and sucked on her nipple, and the man on her left lifted her dress over her waist so everyone in the room could see how wet she was.

Kitty looked at the men flanking her with their cocks out, and then she noticed that most of the assembled crowd were also stroking their cocks watching her and Sugar. Every iota of nervous energy inside of Kitty turned into pure lust and she let that fuel her further. She grabbed a cock in both of her hands and jerked them both while turning her attention back to Sugar to enjoy the show herself.

Sugar found her own clit with her fingers and pushed herself over the edge for Kitty to enjoy watching. She shoved her first man's cock further down her throat to muffle the screams of her climax as her pussy pulsed with pleasure. That made her second man ready to finish. He pulled out, shot his load onto her ass, and then disappeared back into the crowd. Then seeing that her pussy was free, her first man removed his cock from her mouth and moved around to her pussy.

During the switching of positions, Sugar closed the distance between her and Kitty's threesome. As soon as Sugar was getting fucked again, she leaned over and stole the cock in Kitty's left hand. She started sucking on it and the man certainly didn't mind. No longer having to divide her attention, Kitty focused in on the man on her right. She pulled him into a kiss and ran her hand across his bearded cheek.

Now because they were so close together, Sugar got a great view of how wet Kitty was. She reached up with her free hand and briefly touched Kitty's pussy with her finger. It was only a small amount of pressure, but Kitty felt it. She broke the kiss with her man and looked down at Sugar. Sugar smiled through her blowjob and gave Kitty's clit a quick pinch. Kitty begged Sugar to go further, but Sugar moved her finger away as if to say there would be time for that later.

Kitty dropped to her knees and took her man's cock into her mouth. She wasn't used to giving a lot of blowjobs, but she just copied everything she saw Sugar doing, and that seemed to work. She used her free hand to cup the guy's balls while she gave a long lick to the underside of his cock. Kitty thought back to the parking lot outside of the Sadie Hawkins dance years ago: blowing Puckerman in the backseat of his car, knowing he was pretending she was Quinn. Well this time it was all about her. Even with Sugar there, every man in the room was looking at her.

From out of the darkness a new man stepped forward. He was tall and black, and he was stroking his cock in anticipation. He sat down on the ground and pulled Kitty in his direction. Kitty let go of the other man's cock and gave all her attention to this new man. He turned her around to sit backwards in his lap, and in the process Kitty's slit rubbed against his erection. Kitty gasped at the feeling and grew afraid of what it might feel like inside of her. She hadn't slept with a man in 5 years.

Nevertheless, Kitty moved her hips and lowered herself down onto his massive cock. "Oh shit! Oooooo!" Kitty screamed out as she felt her pussy open to fit his cock. She was so wet that he slipped in with little resistance, and she sank down all the way to his hips. With him all the way in, she squirmed around and got used to the pleasurable feeling. Then he started thrusting his hips, letting her feel his cock push in and out. "OH MY GOD FUCK ME!"

Sugar heard Kitty's screams and that made her look over and watch with awe. She watched Kitty ride that cock and get stripped of her dress by the men surrounding them. Even though she was getting fucked herself, she felt more intense pleasure from watching Kitty. She understood now why Kitty had become obsessed with her all those years ago. Now the tables had turned.

The only thing that stopped Kitty from vocalizing even more was the bearded man offering his cock back to her to take in her mouth again. She accepted it and sucked him off while getting fucked hard. He didn't think to give her any warning for when he finally came though. He released into her mouth, and she was surprised, at first, but swallowed his load eagerly. She was proud of herself for making him cum like that.

And then Kitty herself was rewarded with an orgasm. She came suddenly and soaked the guy's cock with her juices. She rolled off his body and pulled his cock to her mouth, so she could start licking her wetness off of it. While she occupied herself with that, she took time to really listen to the sounds in the room. Sugar was cumming with a now familiar squeak. Also, it sounded like a lot of the men in the room were cumming too. But most importantly, there were definitely more men in the room than when they had started. The number was not important, but the had absolutely drawn a crowd.

A man whose face was painted like a skull walked out of the crowd holding his cock in hand. Kitty wiggled her backside in his direction, and he took the invitation but not in the way she had anticipated. He bent over and started licking her pussy and eating her out. It made her realize that despite the setting, maybe some of these men weren't inherently selfish. He ate her pussy very well, and he brought her to the brink several times before slowing down and starting over. It made her desperate to be fucked and she begged him for his cock.

He pushed his cock into her pussy from behind. This new position made her feel way more full. She started gasping for a breath that wouldn't come to her, and she had to stop sucking the other guy off, it was too much to deal with. He moved back into the darkness leaving her with just the skull-man. He spent some time pawing at her tits while he fucked her from behind. She felt so small in his grasp.

When she came she shot up off her hands and arched her back against the man's tosro. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her head as much as he could move it so he could kiss her lips. As they kissed, he came inside her. It felt so nice to be cumming together.

As soon as he pulled out and left her, Kitty felt a delicate hand touch her shoulder. It was Sugar. She looked sufficiently well fucked. Her body was covered in sweat, her makeup was smudged, her hair was a mess, and all her sensitive spots were raw and red. Sugar pulled Kitty against her body and she kissed her.

Their bodies were both so tired that they collapsed to the floor wrapped up in each other's arms. Kitty kissed all over Sugar's face, even licking the sweat (or perhaps tears) from her cheeks. Sugar pushed Kitty up to her knees, and then crawled underneath her. She ushered Kitty's pussy onto her face and starting to eat her out. Sugar licked Kitty's pussy clean of all the previous guy's cum. She sucked on Kitty's clit so hard that Kitty saw stars. Kitty of course came again, but this time she squirted all over Sugar. Sugar lay there amazed as Kitty convulsed above her.

Kitty felt herself get pulled away from Sugar. Being with Sugar for those brief minutes had actually succeeded in drowning out all the men around them, but now they wanted her again. Sugar felt like she couldn't take anymore, since she had been going at it there long before Kitty arrived, so now she sat back and just watched Kitty.

The man who had grabbed her away encouraged Kitty to hop into his arms. She did so and wrapped her legs around his hips to keep her suspended in the air. He started fucking her pussy and sucking on one of her breasts, as she braced herself on his shoulders. She thought that would be it, but then another man step forward and grabbed onto her ass. As soon as he started to spread her cheeks apart, Kitty knew what would be next. This man pushed into her asshole, which thankfully was ready to accept after the fucking she had gotten from the woman earlier.

The men started to fuck both of Kitty's holes, and Kitty became intoxicated by the feeling of both cocks moving in tandem inside of her. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screamed out unable to do much of anything else. Kitty turned her head and saw Sugar watching her with unbroken attention. Sugar had a look of profound adoration and Kitty could hardly believe that everything happening was real.

Kitty felt herself starting to go black. The pleasure was just too much to handle. She had lost count of how many times she had cum. Eventually the men got tired out and set her down on the ground next to Sugar. Sugar cradled her body as she drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was the men starting to close in around her and Sugar. They all shot their loads onto her and Sugar wherever they could find room to. Sugar continued to hold her and she even kissed her forehead when it was all over; "thank you…" Kitty said to her, and then she passed out.

…

"_Kitty, what are you doing home?"_

"_Dad! What the fuck!?"_

"_You're not supposed to be here. I didn't want you finding out!"_

"_Finding out what? That while my mother, your wife, is in the hospital fighting cancer, you are at home in the bed you share with her FUCKING SOME WHORE!"_

"_I'm not a whore. I'm a barista!"_

"_Jazzmyn, I think you should leave. Let me speak to my daughter alone."_

"_I don't want to talk to you. I can't even look at you right now."_

"_Kitty, a man has needs, and because your mother can't fulfill them right now, I've had to look elsewhere."_

"_That is BULLSHIT. I bet you've been cheating on Mom all my life. Why else did I seem to have a new babysitter every 4 months? How long have you been such a selfish asshole?"_

"_Fine… I admit I'm not perfect. But your mother I and have an understanding about …"_

"_Shut up Dad!"_

"_Kitty, I…"_

"_I SAID 'SHUT UP!'" _

_Kitty reached down to the table next to her. She picked up the first heavy object she could find and she threw it in her father's direction. The brass candlestick hurdled towards her father's head, and he was able to duck out of the way. It collided with the wall behind him._

_Kitty picked up its twin and threw that one as well. Unfortunately for him Kitty's father was not able to duck out of the way this time, and the metal object struck against his forehead with great force. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. He was out cold._

_Kitty stared at his unconscious body. She felt rage inside of her. She felt betrayed. Her perfect life was in shambles. She walked over to the vanity and knocked everything that was sitting on top of it onto the floor. _

_That's when the carpet caught fire. Thanks to her actions, the candles that had been there to create a sexy mood were now burning through everything in the room. Through her tears, Kitty looked upon everything burning. She looked down at her father's fat, naked, unconscious body. Then she turned her back and she walked away._

_Outside she saw the fire burning her childhood home and she felt nothing. Those memories were tarnished. That joy of a perfect family was a lie. _

_The fire was hypnotizing. It was almost beautiful from a certain point of view._

_After staring and watching unmoved from almost an hour, Kitty pulled out her phone. "Hello? 9-1-1? I just got home. My house is on fire. I don't know what happened."_

"_Alright Miss, sit tight, help is on the way. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes. I'm fine."_

* * *

**More to come...**


	9. Some Sunny Days, You Wish It Was Raining

**Everything You Know Is Wrong**

* * *

**9. Some Sunny Days You Wish It Was Raining**

Kitty next found herself back in Sugar's apartment. She didn't really remember leaving the club at all, but she was thankful she somehow did it so safely. Someone, maybe Sugar, had redressed her in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. She could remember the dress she had been wearing being torn off her body in a moment of lustful abandon, so she was happy to have clothes too.

Kitty looked around. She was in Sugar's bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror over the sink. Her makeup had run. There were long black streaks of mascara running down her cheeks from what she guessed had to be either tears or sweat. The area around her lips were smudged red and raw. Kitty briefly moved her body and felt sore all over. Also her body felt sticky and gross from what she came to remember was over fifteen men shooting their loads onto her naked body.

But Kitty didn't regret what happened at all. Being used by all those men made her feel that dissociation of mind and body that Sugar had described. For the first time in a long time she had been able to forget her shitty life and past and just give into to pure lust. Sugar had done that for her; she had felt that with her, and that is something Kitty would never forget.

Through the mirror Kitty saw Sugar walking around behind her carrying several towels in her hands. When Sugar saw that Kitty was now reacting lucidly, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Kitty's waist. She ran her hand through Kitty's hair, patting down the frazzled tangles, before lightly kissing Kitty's neck.

"Hey, don't be scared. You're safe. I'm here with you." Sugar's whispers were comforting to Kitty. "I'm so proud of you. You didn't have to do that, but…"

"I did it for you…" That was the first time she had tried to speak since getting back. Her voice was weak because her throat was torn up, dry, and sore.

"I know." Sugar kissed Kitty's neck again and snuggled into her more. "I loved sharing that with you. But now it's just us again. So let me take care of you."

Kitty nodded and then Sugar let go of her to turn the shower on. Without Sugar there holding her anymore Kitty turned and sat herself on the sink. She took a deep breath and heard the sounds of cascading water.

Sugar returned and grabbed both sides of Kitty's t-shirt. She briefly toyed with it in her hands, wrapping it around her fingers and changing her grip before she started lifting it up. The t-shirt rose over Kitty's chest and revealed her naked skin, red and bruised from earlier. With every new bruise revealed, Sugar bent over and kissed each one. Kitty lifted both her arms over her head as the shirt continued up. There was some pain in her muscles, but she push on thanks to Sugar's gentle kisses. With the shirt off and tossed to the side, Sugar kissed Kitty's lips finally.

After their kiss broke, their eyes met and Kitty couldn't stopped herself from smiling. Sugar descended down Kitty's torso and grabbed the sweat pants at her hips. Just like with the t-shirt, Sugar removed them slowly laying kisses on Kitty's skin as she went. The kisses on her inner thigh and curve of her ass made Kitty's heart beat like crazy.

With Kitty naked, her and Sugar resumed their gentle kissing. Kitty started to forget all about her body covered in bruises and dried cum; she started focusing only on Sugar. She realized for the first time that Sugar had only been wearing a bra and panties. Kitty brought her hands up to Sugar's bra and undid the hooking clasp. She knew this was supposed to be all about her, but she needed Sugar to be naked too. Sugar seemed to be okay with it because she tossed her bra away and then removed her own panties too.

Feeling that enough time had passed for the shower to warm up, Sugar ushered Kitty over to it. Kitty stepped inside and let the water rush over her skin. The warmth was soothing to her sore muscles and she relaxed a great deal. Sugar stepped into the shower behind her and grabbed some bodywash. She soaped up her hands and ran them all over Kitty's body, starting with her stomach. She massaged the knots out of Kitty's neck and shoulders. Kitty just closed her eyes and melted to Sugar's touch. Kitty felt Sugar's hands on her breasts and then Sugar's lips as she kissed each nipple after they were both clean.

Sugar traveled down and washed each of Kitty's legs. She had to ask Kitty to lift one of her legs, so she could wash her feet. The only spot left to wash after that was the area around her pussy. That was the sorest spot by far, and at the first touch Kitty started to wince. But Sugar had the right amount of softness to her touch that allowed her to do the job without upsetting Kitty. The moment when Sugar slowly ran her hand over the length of Kitty's pussy lips made Kitty shudder and gasp.

Sugar stood up and kissed Kitty. While they were kissing Sugar pushed them both further into the path of the falling water. The water soaked their hair and fell down their faces as they kissed. It was like what Kitty always imagined kissing in the rain would feel like.

Kitty was probably clean by this point, but they stayed in the shower and kept kissing. Sugar's touches became less about washing her, and more about FEELING her. Sugar pulled them tighter and held onto her hips and ass as Kitty broke their kiss so she could catch her breath. Sugar took Kitty's breast in her mouth again and sucked on it. Kitty started moaning, letting Sugar know she wanted more.

Sugar stared into Kitty's eyes as she licked her fingers and them brought them down to between Kitty's thighs. She entered Kitty's pussy with two fingers easily. Kitty instantly felt alive again and she pulled Sugar's lips to meet her own. She felt Sugar's tongue invade her mouth and there she sucked on it and tangled it with hers. Having Sugar's tongue in her mouth and fingers in her pussy felt… right.

Sugar dropped to her knees again and lifted Kitty's leg to the edge of the tub. This gave Sugar complete access to Kitty's pussy, and Kitty would not have had it any other way. Sugar started licking Kitty in short and quick bursts establishing a rhythm. Sugar held onto Kitty's hips as Kitty lent back against the shower wall. She licked her as deeply as she could reach and rubbed as much of her face on the outside of Kitty's lips as possible to also give attention to Kitty's clit.

Kitty started rocking her hips to match the rhythm of Sugar's licks. She also grabbed her own breasts and held on, letting her feel all of it. Sugar brought one of her hands over and pressed her thumb down onto Kitty's clit as she kept licking. Kitty started shaking, feeling herself ready to cum, but she didn't want it that soon. She wanted to savor this moment because of how honest it felt for the two of them. So she pushed Sugar's head away from her pussy.

Sugar gasped for air and licked all around her lips for any trace of Kitty that hadn't been washed away already. "Mmmmmm," she murmured before both of them started giggling. Then she kissed her way back up to Kitty's lips.

Kitty looked at Sugar, standing there doting on her and she felt compelled to say, "I love you."

Sugar's face lit up and she started feverishly nodding her head before kissing Kitty all over. Sugar held onto Kitty and whispered in her ear, "I want you to stay here with me. Don't ever leave."

Kitty kissed Sugar again. She wanted to answer and say that she would stay, but she wasn't sure she should. But that was something to contemplate later. So instead she simply said, "Can I make love to you now?"

Sugar looked thrilled, "Uh-huh."

Kitty spun them around and started sucking on Sugar's right breast while rubbing the left. Sugar reacted instantly and moaned in approval. However she pushed Kitty's head off her breasts and lower because her pussy was begging for Kitty. Kitty indulged her and started devouring Sugar's pussy.

Sugar cried out and held Kitty's head in place. She bit her lip and arched her back off the wall as she watched Kitty work. Kitty started to slow down, finding as precise and gentle a rhythm as Sugar had used on her. Kitty felt Sugar's fingers tangle up in her hair beckoning her on. Every once and a while Sugar would squeak and giggle, and that made Kitty very happy. Sugar eventually came with a faint whimper. She didn't need to scream and shout curses this time. It wasn't about performance or creating a certain mood. It was the simple act of joy from someone she loved making her cum. Those were the best orgasms ever.

Kitty turned off the water and Sugar grabbed towels for the two of them. They dried their own bodies and each other's while stealing kisses every chance they got. Then they walked to Sugar's bedroom together.

"You are so beautiful," Sugar told Kitty as she sat the other girl down on the bed. She grabbed a towel and gently finished drying up Kitty's legs. She placed a kiss on Kitty's foot, then her knee, then her inner thigh, and finally right on her clit. Sugar took Kitty's clit in her mouth and sucked on it. Kitty fell back on the bed amongst the pillows. Sugar kept sucking, sometimes tickling her clit with her tongue.

Kitty started moaning and the muscles of her stomach kept tightening. Sugar added her fingers and slowly started fucking Kitty with two of them without her lips leaving Kitty's clit. Kitty felt herself ready to cum just like before, but this time she didn't stop herself. She came and it was incredible. Sugar kept sucking, licking, and fucking her through it all. Sugar would not stop; she poured all the love that had grown between them in their short time together into her efforts. Kitty came over and over: twice, three times, four, she lost count.

When Sugar's mouth got tired, she did the only thing she could think of to keep this going. She moved up onto the bed and tangled her legs up with Kitty's. She lowered her own pussy down to rub against Kitty's. Kitty popped her head up at the feeling of Sugar scissoring her. She was amazed and aroused. Their eyes met and they both started moving their hips and the same time.

Pussy rubbed on pussy; clit rubbed on clit. Both were still sore and soaking wet from the sheer number of all the times they had both cum that night. Kitty held on to Sugar's hips and pulled her pussy harder against hers. Sugar braced herself on the mattress and fisted the sheets.

"OH GOD!" Kitty moaned and pushed even harder.

"Mmmmm So Good…" Sugar moaned back and held Kitty's leg against her chest to get more friction.

Everything was a sex-crazed pile of limbs until their gazes locked and that made them smile and laugh. And then they both came together. Kitty pushed herself off the bed and twisted her body in order to find and recaptured Sugar's lips. They kissed through their climaxes and calmed down.

After that, Kitty had an incredible sleep: free from all the burdens she had saddled herself with over the last five years or more. She even had happy dreams that were memories of all the good times she had had with were mother.

When she woke up, Sugar was still sound asleep and nothing Kitty did could wake her. Kitty got out of the bed and stole a pair of Sugar's silk pajamas to wear. She found her phone and dialed a number she had unfortunately memorized from constant use.

"Hello, you've reach Doctor Carter's office."

"Hello this is Kitty Wilde. I need to speak to Doctor Carter about my mother."

"Oh. Well we've been trying to reach you for a while. I'll put you through to the doctor."

Kitty took a deep breath as the receptionist transferred her. She ran over what she planned to say again, she was nervous.

"Hello Kitty, I'm glad you called…"

"Yes Doctor, I wanted to tell you I've finally made a decision about what to do with my mother and her condition like you wanted me to…"

"Kitty wait. We've been trying to get a hold of you for a while to tell you this… but your mother passed away yesterday. I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was one of my favorite patients, but it was a shame to have to see her again and again. I want you to know that she probably felt no pain, sometimes the body just gives up…"

"She died… last night?"

Sugar awoke hours later and immediately noticed Kitty wasn't in bed with her. She got up and walked around her apartment to investigate. She saw a pair of her pajamas out of their drawer and crumpled on the couch, but no Kitty.

On the fridge their was a note. It read:

_I'm sorry. I had to leave. – Kitty_

Sugar felt herself starting to cry. She was so confused. Everything had been perfect before. She didn't know what had happened.

She pulled out her phone and desperately typed out a message and pressed send.

_S: I meant what I said last night. I wanted you to stay. I love you._

Kitty was already on a bus head back to Ohio. She knew if she had waited for Sugar to wake up, Sugar would have tried to stop her. She couldn't have done that. When her phone buzzed with Sugar's message, and despite her guilt, part of her had to laugh at how late Sugar had slept in given how late this message was coming.

_K: I know. I have to go back home. There are things I need to take care of. I should never have left them in the first place anyway…_

_S: Are you going to come back?_

Kitty looked at the message as a tear ran down her cheek. She typed out "Y – E – S" and then turned her head to watch the bus cross the desert on her way back home.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
